Problem: Solve for $n$. $ \dfrac{11}{n} = \dfrac{8}{5} $ $n =$
Multiply both sides by ${n}$. $ {n} \times \dfrac{11}{n} = \dfrac{8}{5} \times {n} $ $ 11 = \dfrac{8}{5}{n} $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{5}{8}}$. $ 11 \times {\dfrac{5}{8}} = \dfrac{8}{5} {n} \times {\dfrac{5}{8}} $ $ \dfrac{11 \times {5}}{{8}} = {n} $ $n = \dfrac{55}{8}$